Pilih Aku Atau Bola!
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Istri Sasuke itu Hinata, kan? Tentu! Tapi, kenapa Hinata merasa kalah dengan benda bundar dan jelek bernama bola? SasuHina, AU, OOC, Mature Contens.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** SasuHina, Rate-M, AU, OOC, skuel Sasuke Mau Kawin, Typo (s), terbagi dalam tiga segmen dengan style yang berbeda #ngeles.

**Summary: **Istri Sasuke itu Hinata, kan? Tentu! Tapi kenapa Hinata merasa kalah dengan benda bundar dan jelek bernama bola?

.

.

Hinata menatap dengan sebal sosok Sasuke yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri –menonton pertandingan bola membuat Sasuke melupakan segala hal, termasuk Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah, membuat rasa marah –oke, cemburu dengan bola—Hinata semakin memuncak. Hampir tengah malam, dan Sasuke masih terlihat semangat menonton pertandingan bola dengan sangat berisik.

"Sasuke…" panggil Hinata pada suaminya. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari sang suami yang kini malah menggerutu sebal dengan tindakan wasit yang tidak adil dan memihak salah satu klub bola yang sedang bertanding.

"Kamu tadi lihat Hinata? Jelas-jelas pemain bernomor sembilan itu melakukan pelanggaran tadi. Yang kena kartu kuning malah lawannya, kan? Wasitnya tidak adil, tuh."

Hinata mendengus sebal. Masa bodoh si wasit bertindak adil atau tidak, bukan urusan mereka. Melirik suaminya yang kini menyemangati pemain salah satu klub yang dengan gesitnya menggiring bola ke gawang lawan, Hinata mengambil remot tivi di pangkuan Sasuke, dan ketika si pemain menendang bola dengan keras, Hinata malah mematikan tivi.

"AAAARGH, KENAPA DIMATIKAN!" teriak Sasuke gusar. Sebal merasa terganggu dengan tindakan istrinya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata bermaksud mengajukan protes keras dengan sikap barbar Hinata barusan. _Yeah_, membuat dia tidak bisa melihat _moment-moment_ gol yang indah merupakan kesengsaraan bagi pecinta bola di manapun, termasuk Sasuke.

Namun, nyali Sasuke tiba-tiba menciut melihat wajah garang istrinya. Ayolah, istrinya ini wanita berwajah manis, raut muka lembut dengan gestur tubuh yang lemah lembut pula. Sasuke tidak salah lihat, kan? Wanita berambut indigo ini Hinata yang menjadi istrinya, kan?

"Errr… Hinata, kamu sudah mengantuk?" Sasuke bertanya pelan dan hati-hati memilih kata.

"Kenapa baru bertanya sekarang, aku sudah ngantuk apa belum? Karena bolanya sudah aku matikan? Lalu kamu ingat kalau istrimu itu aku, bukan bola?" cecar Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, namun kekesalan masih mendomonasi wajah manisnya.

Merasa bersalah, meskipun hanya sedikit, Sasuke mencoba memeluk Hinata. Terjadi penolakan lemah, namun tidak dalam hitungan menit Hinata membalas pelukan lembut Sasuke. Sesekali Hinata mencubit pinggang suaminya karena rasa kesal yang masih tersisa.

Pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai Kepala Hansip sudah cukup menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka, masa iya Hinata meski mengalah juga sama bola? Sesekali sih, masih bisa ditolerir, lah Sasuke sudah kecanduan bola stadium akhir! Bukan hanya di rumah, di pos Hansip pun kalau ada pertandingan bola, Sasuke tidak akan melewatkan waktu untuk menonton pertandingan tersebut.

"Sasuke jahat… aku dicuekin…" cubitan kecil di perut dihadiahkan Hinata untuk si maniak bola. Sasuke meringis kesakitan, tapi tidak mengeluarkan protes sedikitpun. Dia yakin, hal itu bakal membuat Hinata marah dan nasibnya akan bertambah menyedihkan.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu padamu, Hinata? Itu fitnah, sayang." Sepertinya seseorang harus memukul kepala pantat ayamnya biar Sasuke ingat bahwa kurang dari lima belas menit yang lalu dia menduakan Hinata.

"Istrimu itu aku atau bola, sih?" suara Hinata merajuk dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau, Hinata. Masa cemburu sama bola?" nada geli keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tapi aku merasa kamu menomor duakan aku…"

Untuk seperkian detik, datang begitu cepat suatu hal mencemari pikiran Sasuke. Dan dia memilih pikirannya benar-benar tercemar. "Ingin bukti kalau istriku itu kamu? Kita bisa membuktikannya sekarang," kilatan aneh dan cukup familiar bagi Hinata muncul di mata Sasuke ketika menatap istrinya. Satu pukulan ringan dari Hinata tidak menyurutkan niat Sasuke untuk melakukan sebuah pembuktian istimewa.

.

Doa terlantun, demi kebaikan mereka. Keduanya polos tanpa warna benang yang menodai. Warna indigo rambut Hinata menyebar di atas warna lavender sprei ranjang mereka. Kamar mereka sunyi dari luar, tapi penuh desahan lembut bagi meraka berdua. Saling memeluk, merasakan suhu tubuh yang meningkat dari sentuhan kulit. Kedua bibir saling berpagut mesra menumpahkan rasa cinta dan gairah yang melanda.

Hinata melesakkan kepala ke bantal bulu angsanya ketika sepasang membranmuklosa Sasuke menyusuri area tersensitif di leher. Sesekali lidah ikut bermain dan memberi andil meningkatnya suhu tubuh Hinata. Pelan, Hinata menyusuri tulang punggung suaminya. Mengakibatkan Sasuke mengeluarkan geraman lembut dan tersembunyi di area leher sang istri. Mengecupi pundak Hinata, Sasuke makin mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Hinata meremas rambut Sasuke kasar, ketika remasan lembut dan kecupan-kecupan ringan Sasuke berikan di area dada. Melenguh pelan ketika puncak payudaranya dikulum lembut dan dipermainkan lidah Sasuke. Kepala Hinata serasa panas menyusul memanasnya suhu tubuh mereka berdua.

Menekan kepala Sasuke, Hinata ingin merasakan nikmat lebih dari yang dia rasakan sekarang. Belaian tangan Sasuke di perut dan paha membuat Hinata semakin memejamkan mata menikmati segala hal yang diberikan sang suami.

Perut Hinata basah oleh kecupan-kecupan, salah satu tangan Sasuke tetap membelai dan sesekali meremas dengan lembut payudara istrinya. Tangan yang lain membelai lembut area kewanitaan Hinata, menciptakan hasrat memuncak yang ingin dipuaskan.

Dengan kedua lututnya Sasuke membuka kedua kaki Hinata, mencondongkan badan seiring kepala yang menunduk, Sasuke mulai menikmati apa yang jadi miliknya. Lenguhan dan rintihan kenikmatan terdengar pelan dari mulut Hinata ketika bibir dan lidah Sasuke menjamah kewanitaannya. Hinata meremas sprei lavender dengan kuat, ketika satu-satunya pria yang dia ijinkan menjamah tubuhnya meraup segala titik tersensitif di bawah sana. Syaraf-syaraf paling sensitif mengirim kenikmatan tak terkira, hingga membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

Hinata melesakkan kepala dalam-dalam, matanya terpejam erat, jeritannya tertahan ketika Sasuke mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka. Pelan, namun masih menimbulkan rasa sakit di tengah rasa nikmat yang melandanya. Geraman pelan bagai binatang buas terdengar lagi, tanpa sadar keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika pria itu mulai mengawali permainan utama mereka.

Permainan mereka semakin liar. Ketika cuma insting yang menguasai, guncangan demi guncangan kenikmatan membajiri seluruh tubuh mereka. Lenguhan demi lenguhan kenikmatan terus mengalun dan bersahut-sahutan. Kata lain dari sebuah pernyataan cinta yang mendalam dan hasrat yang meminta dilepaskan. Napas mereka memburu, memanas seiring liarnya gerakan.

Mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke, Hinata melingkarkan kedua kaki di area pinggang Sasuke. Mempekecil jarak, Sasuke juga bertumpu pada kedua siku dan menciumi apapun dari tubuh Hinata yang bisa dia jangkau. Punggug sepi Sasuke menyambut hangat kedua tangan Hinata yang melingkari dan sesekali membelai penuh hasrat.

Ketika kenikmatan surgawi mulai tertarik, rasa frustasi membuat dorongan-dorongan dan tekanan Sasuke bertambah kuat, namun tetap terkendali. Seakan tidak sabar, Hinata juga bergerak lebih liar mengimbangi Sasuke, mencondongkan pinggul menyambut kenikmatan yang muncul bersamaan dengan dorongan keras Sasuke.

Lenguhan kepuasan mengalun dari keduanya. Rasa hangat dari kepuasan begitu memanjakan. Dunia sekan memutih dan menggelapkan pikiran. Mereka memeluk satu sama lain, masih menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan surgawi yang beberapa waktu lalu mendera.

Hinata melepaskan lingkaran kedua kakinya di pinggang Sasuke. Matanya terpejam, raut wajahnya memancar kebahagiaan. Keningnya mengernyit ketika dirasa Sasuke mulai memisahkan kedua tubuh. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu, istriku adalah Uchiha Hinata." Bisik Sasuke lembut. Mencium kening Hinata, Sasuke merubah posisi dan mulai merebahkan diri di samping tubuh istrinya.

Hinata menyamankan diri dan memejamkan mata dalam pelukan Sasuke, menyambut rasa kantuk yang memanggil. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika pundaknya mendapat kecupan kecil dari Sasuke. Belaian Sasuke di rambutnya menjadi pengantar tidur paling nyaman.

.

Tidur Hinata terganggu dengan suara-suara yang masih terdengar tidak jelas. Keningnya mengernyit, dia benar-benar terganggu. Dengan malas Hinata memaksakan kedua mata untuk terbuka. Mengumpulkan kesadaran yang tadi tercecer.

"Gaara, kau tidak lupa merekamkan untukku sisa pertandingan tadi, bukan?" terdengar suara Sasuke berbisik di sampingnya.

Membalikkan tubuh, dia melihat Sasuke berbicara lewat ponsel dengan Gaara. Dan mereka berdua sedang membicarakan masalah bola! Emosi Hinata yang tadi benar-benar hilang, tiba-tiba mendadak muncul. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke sempat menghubungi Gaara!

Sasuke begitu terkejut ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba raib dari genggaman tangannya dan berpindah ke tangan Hinata. Menekan kuat-kuat tombol merah, Hinata memutuskan hubungan telepon itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dengan gugup.

"Iya, aku terbangun karena mendengar pembicaraan kalian." Mata Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke. Atmosfir di sekitar mereka membuat Sasuke sesak dan susah untuk bernafas. "atau lebih tepatnya, suaramu mengganggu tidurku, Sasuke." Susah payah Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Jadi, silakan teruskan pembicaraan kalian tentang bola di luar." Hinata menyerahkan ponsel Sasuke dan mendorongnya untuk turun dari ranjang mereka.

"Hinata, jangan begitu… aku minta maaf, tapi jangan mengusirku dari kamar," Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur, memakai kembali piyama tidurnya.

"keluar sekarang juga! Aku mau meneruskan tidurku," bersikap tak peduli, Hinata kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam kehangatan selimut.

"Hinata~~"

"KELUAR!"

Tanpa mencoba membujuk lagi, Sasuke keluar dari kamar tidur. Biarlah untuk sisa malam ini dia kedinginan karena tidur tanpa selimut, tanpa Hinata dalam pelukan. Merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang tengah, Sasuke mencoba menyelami alam mimpi.

.

.

END

.

.

Init uh fic macam apaaaa? #histeris dengan fic sendiri. Sebenarnya mau dibikin humor gitu, tapi buat lemonade implisif, saya jujur aja belum bisa. Jadi yah, di segmen lemonade style berubah jadi gitu deh. Hehehe, maaf ya kalo mengganggu #bungkuk2.

Fic yang dibikin dengan cara senekad-nekadnya ini emang fic bertema mature yang pertama (mumpung belum puasa #dihajar) buat saya. Jadi, saya minta maaf kalau banyak kekurangan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
